


No More Kings and Queens, Just Us

by ItsLexDuh



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLexDuh/pseuds/ItsLexDuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: It has been months since the fall of Attilan. Crystal has left her family’s side in order to find her missing daughter, Luna. She gets some much needed and unexpected help. A fix-it fic, righting the wrongs of Crystal and Ronan being separated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Note: SPOILERS for Guardians Team-Up #3

"Star-Lord! I cannot thank you and your friends enough for what you did for me and my people today, but I must ask you one more favor." Ronan tells him. His voice is low and stern, but it doesn’t have its usual bravado. 

"You get one more favor big guy, but that’s it", Peter tries to joke.

"Have you heard anything about Crystal of Attilan, since Attilan fell?" Ronan knows the Guardians of the Galaxy spend most of their time as nomads. They come in contact with all sorts of creatures around the galaxy, creatures who have insight on the fate of the Inhuman people. 

Ronan was deeply worried when he heard about the fall of Attilan.Even though he and Crystal had been apart for years now, he still cared for her. 

His duties to Hala prevented him from seeking out his own answers and he couldn’t ask anyone else, word would get back to the Supreme Intelligence.

"I’m sorry Ronan, I know nothing, but I can ask some human friends", Peter explains.

"Humans? What could they possibly know?" Ronan asks.

"Well, when the city of Attilan fell, a terrigen cloud was released over Earth. A bunch of humans had their Inhuman powers activated, powers most of them never knew they had. There have been rumors that Queen Medusalith has been seeking out these new Inhumans." Peter explains.

"But no word of Crystalia?" Ronan asks with concern.

Peter simply shakes his head ‘no’. 

"But I haven’t been to Earth in a while, so I might have missed the news alert", Peter tried to reassure Ronan.

"I will ask around, but it may take a while because we have the whole….crazy space artifact of death to deal with, but after that….", Peter rambles.

"Thank you Star-Lord", Ronan interrupts.  
——  
Ronan waits for months before he hears from Quill. 

Ronan spent most of the time traveling from planet to planet. A former Accuser can overstay his welcome very quickly and has a lot of enemies to avoid.

He also does some of his own investigating, but doesn’t get very far. Those close to the Inhuman Royal family are loyal, and not very likely to talk to a Kree under the best of circumstances. 

Finally Peter contacts him with news. 

"Did you find her?" Ronan asks. He is nervous, not that he would ever admit it, but there are a million possibilities and many of them could be horrible.

"We did." There is a beat of silence. "She has been on Earth this whole time. She is ok, but Luna has been missing since the fall of Attilan", Peter explains with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Thank you for your help Star-Lord", Ronan says before breaking the line of communication. 

Ronan immediately starts to make calls so he could charter a ride to Earth.  
———  
Crystal feels someone else’s presence right away. It wasn’t a strange feeling anymore. Ever since the Terrigen bomb detonated over Earth, humans had been seeking out her kind. Some did it because they were scared, some because they were curious, and some did it because they were simply evil and wanted to poke and prod at the new science experiment. It was completely unnerving. 

She knew her way around Earth and knew how to interact with humans, but ever since the fall of Attilan, it had been different. The idea that anyone could be an Inhuman, well that was just something humans seemed to find terrifying. Crystal was tolerated when she was the exception, but now that she was part of a possible invasion, tolerance was not a top priority for humans.

It didn’t help that Crystal was all alone. She had left her family behind months ago, well at least what was left of it. She left because she needed to find Luna, who had been missing since the bomb detonated.

The unnerving feeling of having eyes on her was getting to be too much. She had to turn around and see who was staring at her. 

There was someone staring at her, alright. Now she was staring too, at the last face in the whole galaxy she expected to see.

"Ronan", she says in a barely audible whisper.

"Hello beloved", Ronan replies.

"Is that really you?" She feels the genuine need to ask. She can’t believe he is really standing in front of her. There is a strong possibility she is hallucinating, there is no other explanation for his presence. 

"Yes, it is really me", he answers in a gentle and low voice. He takes a couple of steps towards her, but is still standing a few feet away when he stops.

"How?" Crystal asks.

"Like you, I no longer answer to a leader, or an empire. Nothing prevents me from being with you." Ronan explains.

Crystal tilts her head, a look of confusion spreading across her face. Ronan steps forward and begins to explain in more detail.

"Hala was under attack and I knew there was only one way to save it, but it required me to disobey the Supreme Intelligence. I have been stripped of my title as Accuser and I’ve been cast out of my home land."

Crystal can see the sadness in his eyes. It is also the first time she realizes he is not wearing his Accuser garb.

"I’m sorry", is all she can think to say. She knows what it is like to lose a home and she knows how much Ronan’s title meant to him.

"You shouldn’t be. I do not regret my actions, I saved my fellow Accusers and many of the Kree people." Ronan tells her. He closes his mouth for a beat and takes one final step towards her. "Plus, I am now free to be with you….if you will still have me?"

A small smile graces Crytal’s face. “Of course, how could you think any different?” She asks rhetorically. He answers anyways.

"It has been a long time and we are both different….", Ronan elaborates.  
"…not that different." Crystal interrupts. "And I could really use a friend right now." She steps forward and takes his hand in hers. They are inches away, face to face, well really face to chest because he towers over her.

He knows she is talking about her search for her daughter. 

"I will do anything you ask of me", Ronan says. He brings his free hand up to her face and runs his thumb soothingly over her cheek. Crystal leans into the palm of his hand.

She leans up and kisses him. 

Yes, it is definitely her Ronan. It is the first time she is completely convinced this isn’t all just a wonderful dream.


	2. Making a plan

The sunlight bleeds through Crystal's flickering eyelids. She wakes and quickly jumps out of her bed when she hears noise outside her bedroom.

After a few seconds, the memories of the previous day come flooding back. Her mind, not only moments ago filled with thoughts of attack, now fill with thoughts of happiness.

  
She presumes Ronan was up half the night. The Kree do not need a lot of sleep.

  
She quickly puts on a sweatshirt and a pair of slippers before exiting her bedroom. She finds Ronan in the kitchen and can't help but giggle at what she sees.

  
Ronan turns around at the sound of her laughter.

  
"This human food is quite good", Ronan says, gesturing at the bowl.

  
Crystal continues to laugh. In her own kitchen sits Ronan, the Accuser, the former leader of the Kree Empire, enjoying a bowl of Fruit Loops.

  
"Wait till you try pizza", Crystal says jokingly.

  
Crystal pulls out a chair from the kitchen table and sits next to Ronan. She lowers her head and looks at her hands, picking at her left palm as if picking at a scab that was not there.

  
"So how did you lose your title?” Crystal asks.

  
"I told you...", Ronan says.

  
She looks up at him. "Yes, but your story was absent of details which seem vital", Crystal explains.

  
"My woes are minor compared to yours", Ronan replies.

  
"But they are not invalid", Crystal adds.

  
"A story for another time", Ronan says almost abruptly. She can tell he doesn't want to talk about it anymore, so she doesn't push.

  
She takes his hand and places a soft kiss on his palm.

  
"A story for another time then", Crystal says in a soft voice.

  
He nods in the affirmative. "Maybe after your daughter is found...one crisis at a time", Ronan adds.

  
He can see that Crystal holds her breath for a moment at the thought of her lost daughter.

  
"We will search every corner of this Earth if need be", Ronan reassures her.

  
"That was my plan all along, but it takes a long time when only one person is searching", Crystal elaborates.

  
"You receive no help from your family?" Ronan asks.

  
Crystal lets out a half-laugh, half-sigh. "What family?" She asks rhetorically. "Blackagar is himself still missing, or worse. My sister has now taken the thrown and has too much on her own mind. My cousin Karnak dead...." Crystal raddles off. Ronan can hear the hurt in her voice and sees her eyes start to water at the thoughts of her broken family.

  
"And what of her father?" Ronan asks.

  
"Pietro is not presently on Earth and has much of his own family drama to deal with, last time I heard", Crystal explains.

  
Ronan gently brings his fore finger and thumb to either side of Crystal's chin. He turns her face so she is looking at him again.

  
"We will make sure your family is reunited soon, including you and young Luna", Ronan whispers. He brushes the tears off of her cheek with his thumb.

  
She nods her head 'yes', displaying a weak smile.

  
"Now, where have you already searched?" Ronan asks.

  
Crystal sighs again, she is tired both physically and mentally. "It feels like I have searched everywhere. The only place I haven't searched is in the rivers that surrounds the city. It’s not like I can just move all the water out of the way without anyone noticing." Crystal explains.

  
"Well wherever you decide to look next, I will help in any way possible and not leave your side till we find Lady Luna", Ronan reassures.

  
"Thank you", she replies with a small smile.

  
Ronan bows his head with a small nod, silently saying "you're welcome".

  
"But first we should get you some human clothing and some make-up to hide your blue skin. All we need is for my sister or The Avengers to get word that Ronan the Accuser himself is in Manhattan." Crystal says, another small smile playing across her face.

"If we must, but then you are getting me some of that pizza stuff you spoke about earlier", Ronan insisted.

Crystal can't help but laugh hysterically. Crystal often thought to herself, 'if only everyone in the galaxy knew how silly Ronan could be'.

"Ok, big man." She jokingly calls him before getting up and giving him a soft kiss.


End file.
